


Parenting Happens

by RedMushroom



Series: Screw prompts, give me points! [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Dad in the Bobby Singer's way Dean, Gen, Teacher Castiel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui Ben si caccia nei guai a scuola e Dean è quello che arriva a salvarlo. Più o meno. - (prompt 16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting Happens

**Titolo** : Parenting Happens  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Pairing** : Dean Winchester, Castiel, Ben Braeden  
**Words** : 657  
**Genere** : Gen  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Warnings** : Single parent (sort of) AU  
  
**Note** : Scritto per la  _SCREW challenge_  del gruppo facebook " _Prompt me now_ ", prompt n°16 "Tutto okay?" + per il [meme sulle au](http://h-mushroom.livejournal.com/38471.html) con la n°45 "nanny/single parent AU"  
  
Forse Dean dovrebbe smettere di rispondere alle sue chiamate.  
Ovviamente non lo farebbe mai. Ovviamente non potrebbe ignorarlo neanche se volesse, perché una volta che legge il nome sul telefonino è fatta, il bat-segnale è stato lanciato e deve sapere  _cosa_ succede o cosa sta per succedere.  
Una telefonata nel mezzo del mattino, poi, delinea quel  _cosa_  dentro la sfera di roba brutta, e la sua mente inizia a pensare; a mettere insieme degli “ _e se_ ” e prima che possa rendersene conto, ha già chiesto a Benny di sostituirlo e sta guidando verso la scuola, perché chi vuole prendere in giro, Ben non sarà suo figlio – ma qualche volta si sente come se fosse suo figlio, perché Dean è fatto male ed è cresciuto in una famiglia dove è stato prima figlio di suo padre, poi figlio di un uomo che non ha avuto bisogno di una goccia di sangue per tirarlo su a (più che dovuti) calci in culo.  
Quindi eccolo di nuovo di fronte all'ufficio del preside, come quando Sam combinava questo o quello o decideva di liberare tutte le rane durante l'ora di scienze perché “ _urg, volevano vivisezionarle”_.  
Il vuoto che gli divora lo stomaco scompare quasi del tutto nel momento in cui lo vede. Ben sta lì, le labbra che si tendono in un sorriso imbarazzato, gli occhi che chiedono delle scuse che sa riceverà.  
«Hey Dean.»  
Appunto.  
«Tua madre sa che sono qui?» la domanda è:  _tua madre sa che_ tu  _sei qui?_  
Ben alza le spalle, è passato un po' dall'ultima volta che si sono visti, e a quell'età – Dean ricorda bene quando ci è passato Sam – il tempo scorre a velocità doppia.  
«All'incirca?» fa una smorfia, passargli una mano tra i capelli è solo un gesto meritato. Il moccioso ha pure l'ardire di fare un verso di protesta.  
Dean lo guarda, una mano sul fianco mentre si passa l'altra sulle labbra. Il “ _chiamami ogni volta che hai bisogno_ ” non era proprio riferito a “chiamami ogni volta che un insegnante ti manda in punizione”, ma immagina che rientri anche quello nell'avere bisogno.  
Prima che possa iniziare a parlare – iniziando con un  _ragazzo_ cercando di imitare il miglior tono di Bobby, perché probabilmente suo padre avrebbe detto solo “Dean” e niente di più, lasciando la sua fantasia e mille sensi di colpa a riempire l'aria, ma Bobby avrebbe avuto tutte le parole giuste per rimetterlo al suo posto – la porta si apre.  
Ben scatta in piedi. Con una certa diligenza, anche. Dean è troppo sorpreso nell'osservarlo che si dimentica di voltarsi. In quel preciso istante, una parte del suo cervello gli fa presente di non aver neanche chiesto in che guai si fosse cacciato.  
«Signor Braeden?»  
Dean riceve una gomitata. Si gira.  
_Ah, giusto_.  
«Winchester.» lo corregge, schiarendosi la gola. L'uomo davanti a lui si aggrotta un attimo, mentre Dean occhieggia di nuovo Ben.  
«Signor Winchester.» continua, quindi, quasi subito, neanche un momento di incertezza nell'accogliere il nuovo nome. «Immagino lei sia il padre di Ben?»  
_Beh_.  
Opinabile.  
«Assolutamente.» dice, questa volta presta attenzione al tipo, si concede un attimo per guardarlo. Sicuramente non l'ha mai visto prima – ha incontrato l'insegnante di scienze, la docente d'arte e, una volta, al colloquio genitori insegnanti, ha avuto il (s)piacere di incontrare quello di economia – e sicuramente è uno che sembra più un barbone che un insegnante. Con i capelli sparati tutti da un lato, una camicia sgualcita e una cravatta (a righe bianche e celesti) storta, non appare come il miglior modello comportamentale.  
«Matematica.» sussurra Ben, tra i denti, venendogli incontro.  
L'insegnante fa cenno di seguirlo dentro l'ufficio.  
Gesù.  
«Non mi ha detto il suo nome.»  
«Castiel.»  
Dean guarda Ben; Ben lo guarda senza risposte. «Tutto okay?.»  
Annuisce. Certo. Tutto okay. Eccetto che Ben ha l'insegnante più strambo del creato.  
«Se vuole seguirmi, dovremmo parlare della condotta di suo figlio.»  
E si menziona la condotta. Geez. Cosa diavolo dirà a Lisa.

 

 


End file.
